Snowstorms and hot chocolate
by wair-ra
Summary: Based of the prompt:- Imagine your OTP living together when the heating breaks during the coldest week of winter and your OTP has to figure out how to stay warm.


Erza loved a lot of things in life. Her friends, cake, her husband and the love of her life Jellal and the heating….. that was until the stupid thing betrayed her. She glared at the vent in the room as if it was the source of all her problems, as she wrapped the woolen blanket closer to her frame.

The day's newspaper lay beside her on the bed forgotten. "Biggest snowstorm ever to hit Magnolia in over 20 years!" was printed in large letter on the front page. Erza frowned at the memory only 10 minutes old. She and Jellal had been in bed together, clad in nothing but their sleep wear, the blanket covering both of them. He had his arm around her waist as they just stared at each other, just enjoying the others presence.

He was the one who broke the silence, by asking what she was thinking about. Erza bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not to tell him what had been one her mind for the entire week. "I'm just feeling a bit cold, that's it." she said. It wasn't technically a lie, the cold did bother her. But that wasn't what she wanted to say. Jellal's eyebrows knitted together at her words, a small frown formed on his face until he sat up, the blanket pooling at his hips. "Wait here." he said tossing his blanket aside as he stood up and exited the room, closing the door behind him. It s been 30 minutes since then and Erza was just about to take a short nap when the door opened and her husband came striding in. "Jellal what are you-" she didn't get a chance to finish as he picked her bridal style off the bed. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her toward the living room. "Jellal, put me down this instant!" Erza said.

Jellal complied, sitting down on the floor with Erza in his lap. Erza turned to look at him "Why did you do that?" she asked. Jellal simply smiled at her "You said you were cold, didn't you?".That was when Erza realized the warmth of the room, she turned around and noticed a warm, pleasant fire burning in the fire place, the only sound in the room was the cracking of the fire. Jellal then lifted something to her face. A tray. With two steaming mugs?

Erza picked one of the scarlet colored. Two marshmallows floated on the surface of the brown liquid, taking a small sip she felt the warm liquid going down her throat as it warmed her from the inside. She turned towards Jellal who was also taking a sip of the drink, a soft smile on her face, she raised a delicate eyebrow at him, "Hot chocolate?" she asked. He hummed in response, smiling into his mug. "What's the occasion?" she asked, taking another sip of the drink. He smiled looking at her with loving eyes "That occasion is that I love you." she stated simply. The stated made her heart flutter but she still snorted. "Have you been spending time with Loke again? You're never this cheesy." she said. He shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I have." he admitted.

She rested he head on his chest, both of them staring into the fire.

"Jellal?" Erza asked after a while.

"Yes Erza?"

"I'm pregnant." Erza stated calmly, as if she was just talking about the weather.

Jellal chocked on his drink. After a small coughing fit, he placed his mug on the floor and blinked at Erza, eyes the size of plates "What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant?" she said unsure. Jellal was unresponsive at first, just staring at her, then slowly he started nodding his head, as if he was still processing the information. "You're pregnant." He repeated. He looked at her and Erza couldn't help but smile, his eyes held a new twinkle in them. "I'm…..going be a…father?" he asked softly. Erza nodded her head in response "And I'm going to be a mom."

A smile spread across his face and he hugged her, pressing her back against his chest as he kissed her on the lips. The kiss was soft,sweet and loving. Erza's eyes fluttered close as she returned the kiss with equal sweetness, his warm lips tasted sweet thanks to the drink. After a minute the two pulled apart, Jellal placing his chin on her shoulder and the palm of his hand was pressed against her belly.

"Thank you." he whispered into her ear, Erza shook her head "There's nothing to thank me for." she said softly. "Does anybody else know?" he asked "Lucy and Juvia know, since I took them to the hospital with me. But they promised not to tell a would without my permission." She told him. Jellal merely nodded. "You know something Erza?" "What?"

"I think I actually like blizzards." he stated, Erza kissed his forehead "Me too." she said.


End file.
